kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Nine Heisei Riders (Original)
The original Nine Heisei Riders are the protagonist Kamen Riders of the first nine shows of the Heisei era Kamen Rider Series. They return at various points and in varying numbers in Kamen Rider Decade where they give Tsukasa Kadoya the mission to save the multiverse by becoming the tenth Heisei Rider, Decade. He starts his journey by travelling across the Nine Worlds, meeting alternate versions of the Nine Heisei Riders in their respective worlds. History The Journey Begins In Kamen Rider Decade, Wataru Kurenai appears before Tsukasa Kadoya as a representative of the Kamen Riders, explaining to him that something is forcibly merging the parallel worlds of the Kamen Riders and causing their destruction. The Riders give Tsukasa the task of traveling the worlds and saving them as Kamen Rider Decade, while they prevent the destruction of Natsumi Hikari's world by freezing it in time. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Having traveled across the Nine Worlds and now moving across further New Worlds, Tsukasa arrived in his own world, the World of Decade. Several of the Heisei Riders fought with Showa Riders as well as Decade, Diend, and the alternate Kuuga in the Rider Battle tournament to decide the strongest Kamen Rider to solve the fusion of the Nine Worlds. However, with Decade prevailing, this was revealed to be part of Dai-Shocker's plot to conquer the worlds. It was revealed that before losing his memory, Tsukasa was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker. Briefly reassuming this role before being betrayed and deposed, he eventually remembered what it means to be a hero and Kamen Rider. Fighting with Diend against the Dai-Shocker army, they were beaten back until the arrival of the other Kamen Riders, the eight Heisei Riders Agito to Kiva with the first fourteen Showa Riders. Joined by a initally brainwashed Onodera/Kuuga, they performed the All Rider Kick and destroyed the Dai-Shocker Castle. The colossal King Dark emerged from the ruins and overpowered the Kamen Riders before the arrival of the fifteenth Showa rider, Kamen Rider J, summoned by Diend, King Dark was defeated when it was combined with Decade's Final Form Ride who used the power of all the other Kamen Riders to destroy King Dark. With Dai-Shocker defeated, the past Kamen Riders took their leave through a dimensional wall, watched by the Hikari Studio group. As they left, Shouichi Tsugami (Agito) told Tsukasa that next would be his real journey. The Journey Ends At the end of Decade's journey, however, Wataru reappears and tells Tsukasa that his mission was to destroy the alternate Heisei Kamen Riders, rather than befriending them as he did, and his actions hastened the catastrophe rather than preventing it. Wataru transforms into Kiva once more in order to fight Decade and end the crisis. In Movie War 2010, following Tsukasa's destruction, Wataru explains to Natsumi and Daiki Kaito that Decade had no story of his own, instead fulfilling whatever role the Rider worlds needed him to be, and that his death has undone the destruction of the multiverse. Nine Heisei Riders Gallery KR-Kuuga MightyForm.png|'Kamen Rider Kuuga' Yusuke Godai|link=Yusuke Godai AGITO-GROUND.png|'Kamen Rider Agito' Shouichi Tsugami|link=Shoichi Tsugami KR-Ryuki&DragonKnight.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuki' Shinji Kido|link=Shinji Kido KamenRiderFaiz.png|'Kamen Rider Faiz' Takumi Inui|link=Takumi Inui KR-Blade AceForm.png|'Kamen Rider Blade' Kazuma Kenzaki|link=Kazuma Kenzaki KR-Hibiki.png|'Kamen Rider Hibiki' Hitoshi Hidaka|link=Hitoshi Hidaka KABUTO-RIDER.png|'Kamen Rider Kabuto' Souji Tendou|link=Souji Tendo KRD-Den-O.png|'Kamen Rider Den-O' Ryotaro Nogami Momotaros, Urataros Kintaros, Ryutaros Sieg|link=Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider) KR-Kiva KivaForm.png|'Kamen Rider Kiva' Wataru Kurenai|link=Wataru Kurenai Behind the scenes Returning actors Of the Nine Heisei Riders, only four actors reprised their original roles in Kamen Rider Decade. *Koji Seto who reprised his role as Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) in the first and last episodes as well as the epilogue movie Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, part of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. *Takayuki Tsubaki who reprised his role as Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) in the penultimate and last episodes as well as a voice-only cameo in Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story. *Toshiki Kashu who reprised his role as Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. *Toshihiko Seki who reprised his voice role as Momotaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) in the World of Den-O two-parter (as well as Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship), All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, and Movie War 2010. Notes *With Yusuke Onodera serving as Kuuga in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Yusuke Godai is the only one of the original Nine Heisei Riders not to appear. When Decade and Diend are beaten by the Dai-Shocker, they are joined by the other Kamen Riders, the first 14 Showa riders (the giant Kamen Rider J would not appear until later during the battle) and eight of the Heisei Riders from Agito to Kiva, Onodera appears later as the initially brainwashed (via Sayo Kadoya/High Priestess Bishium) Kuuga Rising Ultimate. *With the unique situation of the World of Den-O being pretty much identical to the original show, Momotaros can be considered the only Rider who is part of both the original Nine Heisei Riders and the Nine Heisei Riders of the Nine Worlds. **A further uniqueness is Ryotaro Nogami, the original human protagonist of Den-O, who was possessed by Momotaros and the other Taros Imagin to assume Den-O's various forms. He does not appear to serve as Den-O in Decade and beyond, instead the main Den-O is Momotaros. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Groups